


Day 05: Jealousy

by HH_BlueDynamite



Series: Valangel Week 2020 [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HH_BlueDynamite/pseuds/HH_BlueDynamite
Summary: A hint of RadioDust? That's up to you. I lowkey ship Top!Angel x Bottom!Alastor. Please don't judge me.
Series: Valangel Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851025
Comments: 18
Kudos: 29





	Day 05: Jealousy

Angel went to that ridiculous hotel again. How did Valentino know? He's been tailing Angel in his limo when he left the studio. Instead of going to the apartment complex Valentino had provided for him, the spider headed towards that hotel of hazbins. Why? He can't possibly think redemption was a possibility or that he is even capable of being redeemed. Angel is nothing more than a whore. And whores belonged at Val's studio.

He heard Angel saying 'hi' to someone. Valentino glances up to see Angel talking to. The pimp nearly crushed the phone in his hand when he saw who it was. It was a demon clad in red. A red, _deer_ demon. A certain Radio Demon.

_Alastor._

So, the rumors were true. The 'dreaded' Radio Demon is – for some reason – assisting in the hotel's endeavors. Why? Has the deer finally lost his marbles, if he hadn't already? And what is the relationship between him and Angel? From Valentino's understanding, Alastor has a sexual dysfunction. What use would he have with a prostitute?

Valentino noticed how Angel smiled in Alastor's presence. It was genuine. It was enthusiastic. It was full of life.

It made Valentino sick.

With a theatrical bow, Alastor motions Angel to get into the hotel. Whatever the reason may be, no one steals his property. Not even another Overlord. Just as the pimp was about to concoct a plan, he heard air being expelled and his limo dipping back. He steps out of the vehicle to see the two back tires completely flat.

As Valentino cursed out, he failed to notice a snickering shadow holding a pair of scissors.

**Author's Note:**

> A hint of RadioDust? That's up to you. I lowkey ship Top!Angel x Bottom!Alastor. Please don't judge me.


End file.
